Your worth more
by xMelloDeMx
Summary: Its senior year at Konoha high and the annual senior trip to Europe has arrived and like any senior trip you would want to spend your time there with your crush, right? Naruto/sasuke - some lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Mellodem:** yay my sasuke/naruto fic is up! ..im so tired…

Uke: sasuke-hey the word 'uke' is in his name…and the fact I thought it would be fun…

Seme: naruto- I hope he doesn't ruin all your gross fantasies

Others: kakashi/iruka- yay old people love! sakura/hinata-yep some good old Yuri…not really. that's all I have for your gay lovers. The others came as they are..(meaning I'll put them in as I write..)

In this one I put everyone in(my favorite) real life…like in all my others, how original right? Its senior year at Konoha high and the annual senior trip to Europe has arrived!( I wish my school was that cool) and like any senior trip you would want to spend your time there with your crush, right?

* * *

Chapter 1: mile high club?

Sasuke woke that morning to the sound of the blender, groaning he lifted him self off his bed. Grabbing his glasses he walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the large kitchen where Itachi was making one of his morning shakes.

"Itachi your making a mess.." The younger boy said as he yawned and sat down at the table.

"Well good morning my dear little brother, ready for your trip?" Itachi walked over and put a morning shake in front of sasuke, then sat down at the other end of the table.

"Yes, thanks for waking me up I-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked over at the clock, 5:49.

"ITACHI!! I have to be at the airport in 11 min-"

"10 minutes now" said the older boy as he sipped his coffee, "Better get ready nacy boy."

Sasuke sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room yelling behind him, "You did this on purpose didn't you!?"

The older boy just chuckled as he did the dishes.

Sasuke was glad that he had the sense to get his bag together the night before, so all he had to do was tame his hair and get dressed, not that hard right? Wrong.

"Arg! Did I really have to sleep with my hair wet??" he said to him self as he straightened and styled his spiky black hair.

"damn bangs go down… thank god I don't part in the middle anymore.."

After 5 minutes of hair madness, he went to the closet. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black belt. "good bottoms on..now to find my shirt.." He looked through the clothes and couldn't find any good shirts. After looking for a couple of minutes he settled on a black button up and a red 1950's football player style sweater. "I look like Itachi but hey it works.." He ran down the stairs and out the door to find Itachi in the family car waiting. He got in the car to find Deidara sitting in the back seat.

" hey, little bro'" Deidara said as he saluted him, grinning wildly.

" Itachi I thought mom and dad didn't want you driving with anyone but me." sasuke glared at deidara.

"And I am, and you wont say a word." Itachi looked at the road the hole time he talked to sasuke. Then the car filled with silence the hole way to the airport.

" Finally Uchiha sasuke you're here!" Iruka sensei said when he spotted the boy entering the airport.

"Sorry sensei I-" Sasuke tried to apologize but Iruka sensei just grabbed his arm and pulled him to where everyone else was waiting. Now he felt like crap, _the hole class was waiting for me._ Iruka sensei put him with the others and then joined kakashi sensei at the head of the group.

"Hey sasuke glad you made it buddy!" Kiba said as he slapped sasukes back.

"Thanks, you can blame my brother for this one."

"He has it out for you , you know."

" I have on idea why though.."

" Maybe he's jealous of you or its just what brothers do." Sakura said as she joined the two as they walked to the gate.

" By making me late for every school trip, yeah that sounds like brotherly love to me." sasuke said sarcastically.

Sakura stared at him for a long time before she said, " Sasuke you look good in glasses." she smiled at him as he blushed.

"No! I was in such a hurry I forgot, I really hope I brought my contacts!" He looked through his bag a while till, as a sigh of relief, he found his contact case.

"haha, I think you look good like that sasuke! " Kiba said laughing.

"Come on everyone hurry to the gate the plane is here!" Iruka sensei yelled and everyone ran to the gate.

Once everyone was on the plane it was time to get into seats, good thing for the new air ports polices. As everyone sat next to their friends sasuke found that the only choices of seats were either next to a blonde spiky haired kid named naruto from his Japanese an PE classes or Orochimaru sensei who teaches math, he's creepy.

"umm can I sit here?" sasuke asked the blonde, who just nodded.

As he sat down sasuke looked at the other boy , who he would have to sit next to for the remainder of the flight. He had on his head phones on and looked like he was going to sleep for most of the flight. He had on a orange and black jacket with a black shirt and pants. As sasuke moved about in his seat he got close enough to naruto that he realized that he smelt like he had been smoking._ I wonder if he's in a gang…_

As the flight from konoha, Japan to Berlin, Germany progressed naruto was still sleeping and so was sasuke. Then a voice passed over the from the pilot "_ we are going to get into some tough territory some so im putting the fasten seat belt sign_" Hearing this naruto woke up yawning and looked over at the sleeping boy sitting next to him. _Uchiha-kun your so cute…_he thought looking at the boy, he couldn't help but tough his face.

"mmm.." The black haired boy opened his eyes and looked up at naruto who still had his hand on his face.

"Uzumaki-kun, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

Naruto looked at him a while then as he leaned in closer he smiled and said.

"Uchiha-kun your so cute."

In sasukes surprise, Naruto's lips touched his for a brief moment then pulled away.

When sasuke woke up the plane was going to land in Berlin in a couple of minutes, dazed and confused he looked over at naruto who was now reading a magazine.

"umm Naruto? I-" he tried to ask him if they'd done anything up he couldn't form the words. Naruto just smiled at him and said , " You look cute with those glasses Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke blushed and looked away, _so it did happen!_

Naruto laughed at this and got close to sasuke, which made him blush even more. "I like you sasuke." Then again he kissed him, and again he made sasuke feel like he almost wanted more from this boy who he's only spoken to a couple times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer:** I'm really trying my hardest to update this one faster than the others…so here it is…OH! I forgot that chapter to put a ending comment *gomen nesai!!!* so all I have to say is that the chapter title *smirks* I thought of it as mostly a joke...funny right? I wonder how many people had gotten the wrong impression?

And also im putting in a surprise in at some point ^^ but you'd have to of read my other stories to get it …. Oh well enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : roomies? **

_Attention passenger, we are at our destination, please don't take off your seat belts until we are at the gate and are fully stopped, and please no electronicaldevices. Thank you have a good day…._The pilot continued to say the same thing in german then in english. Sasuke moved around in his seat, making sure to not look Naruto in the eyes. If that were possible, he could feel the other boys eyes piercing his back.

_All the things that happened , _Sasuke thought_, I can't look at him! Its to embarrassing! _Now that he was officially freaking out and couldn't stop thinking about their little kiss, or kisses if you want to get technical. He didn't really hate the kiss, but that was way he was panicking.

_Its okay, sasuke, just don't talk to him during the whole two week long trip. _Then realizing how long the trip really was he groaned, how impossible that sounded.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped. Turning around to find Naruto looking at him with a worried face.

"umm sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Naruto asked in concern. Before sasuke had a chance to answer Kiba called to him from the other side of the plane.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun! I'll wait for you at the gate okay!?" The crazy haired boy was waving his arms at Sasuke from the front of the plane, making lots of noise and getting lots of stares. A flight attendee was looking at him.

Sasuke sighed and called back, "okay! Just stopped doing that! Before you get in trouble!" He sat back down encoring Naruto again. After what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life the plane finally slowed to a halt at the gate. It was amazing how quickly people got up to grab their bags and things, but as quick as that was it was also amazing how slow the line was moving.

Sasuke got up, grabbed his small carry-on that was just under the seat, he sighed at the slow line. He didn't want to stay next to naruto any longer so he just jumped in the line., behind a tall blonde boy how had very pretty green eyes. _He looks like a super model or a movie star, _sasuke continued to stare at the man until they were out of the plane. When he was finally at the point between airport and plane, the blonde boy walked even faster. _It looks like _he's_ looking for someone, or just lost...in the gate. _

Sasuke trying to be a good person said to the blonde, " umm are you lost?"

The boy turned around in surprise then in a clam and friendly voice he said, " No. I know were im going, I just don't think my partner does. He's not good with people and large places, especially in different countries." The blonde smiled at him as they walked together, Sasuke also noticed the gold ring on the mans finger, which made him surprised.

"What does he look like? Maybe I could help you find him." Sasuke said as the blonde reached inside his bag, pulling out a magazine. He pointed to the model on the cover.

" This is him, not to hard to find right?" He smiled as Sasuke looked to him and the picture, his mouth agape.

"That's the person your looking for? I saw him on TV!" The blonde shushed him as to not get anymore attention.

When the two made it to the front desk at the end of the long gate they both looked around until they, at the same time, spotted a big crowd of girls gathered around a handsome man in designer glasses. The man looked like he was stuck in a pit of lava instead of girls.

The blonde rushed over to the man, sasuke following him. The shaded man spotted the two and ran out of the mess of females joining his lover greeting him with a smack to the face. The blonde in shock looked at the other boy.

"Ichijo! How could you leave me to deal with these foreign people!?" he yelled.

" Shiki calm down, I didn't leave. You ran out of the plane, love." Ichijo tried to clam his lover down as he hugged and kissed him. Sasuke feeling weird finally spoke up saying, " Glad to see you found him."

Ichijo, still hugging Shiki, thanked sasuke for his help then walked away to a more private place. Sasuke waved good bye then turned around to join his own group, as he was walking and not paying any attention to the world a voice came up from behind him.

"Well that was nice of you"

Sasuke looked over in surprise to see Naruto smiling at him. He blushed and stopped to look up at the other boy.

" I was just trying to help," He looked away from Narutos eyes then continued, " Why did you follow me?" he was angry and embarrassed that naruto had followed him. He really wanted Naruto to leave, but when he looked up at him he was just smiling down at him.

"What? Why are you smiling?!" Sasuke yelled his face red.

" Your so cute, sasuke-kun." then the blonde walked over to their group to be joined by some of his friends. Leaving Sasuke alone, again.

"Okay! Everyone! Calm down!" Iruka sensei yelled over the student, who were all in a little group in the hotel lobby. Everyone was silent as Orochimaru sensei stepped up to tell everyone their room assignments. He went on through the list, most were pleased with the arrangements and others …well weren't. Sasuke waited to hear his name to be called, Kiba was already in a room with Shikamaru, one of Narutos friends. As the list went on he finally heard his name, his heart was beating fast.

"Uchiha-kun your to be roomed with…." Orochimaru looked at his list then said, "Oh, your in a room with Uzumaki-kun."

Sasuke knew his day would get worse, your roommates for the whole trip…that's just great. _Damn you demon lord! _He clenched his fist and walked over to Kakashi sensei for his room key. Once it was in his hands he was free to go up to the room, so he walked over to Sakura to see who she was rooming with and also the fact he did not want to go up to the room right now with Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura, who are you going to room with?" She looked up at him with a really big smile on her face.

" I got Hinata!"

Sasuke looked at her and smiled too.

"That's great!" Then he whispered in her ear, " you still like her huh?" She blushed a little before she nodded her head, then she hugged him and ran over to her crush. He was smiling until he felt hands coming up from behind him a familiar greeting, he sighed.

"Hello Ino, I thought I told you to not do that anymore." He glared at her as she went to his front, still hugging him.

" oh Sasuke-kun I love you!" she sighed still hugging him, "I still have dreams of our wonderful time together." she smiled and tried to kiss him and got a little push instead.

" Stop Ino." he glared at her "I told you to not talk about that ever again." He shuddered at the memory. She laughed then touched his chest.

"Don't forget sasuke-kun! I know your dirty little secret and I learned another today on the flight, you and naru-chan would make the cutest little mess!" She laughed.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Ino." He stopped, _I'm I really saying this? I don't like Naruto that way! _He blushed a bit, which made her laugh harder.

" Hey! Ino! Stop messing with men who don't like you!" Yelled Sakura, Hinata was walking behind her looking confused. Ino glared at her, ready for a fight.

"What did you say, lezbo?" She laughed as Sakura got up in her face. But as the cat fight was about to start Kakashi sensei came to break it up.

"Now now ladies, no fighting or you'll be sent home and I'm sure your parents would not be happy about that." he was calm and cool as he said this. It was amazing how good he was at his job. The girls all dispersed and went up to their rooms, leaving sasuke alone with Kakashi sensei who was as usual reading 'make out tactics'.

"Well, sasuke-kun go up to your room, see you in the morning." He waved him off, and Sasuke nodded going to the elevator. Once inside he looked at his room key, room 303, pushing the 3 button he heard someone saying "Wait! Hold the door!"

He looked up to see a very pale boy running to the elevator, Sasuke held the door as the boy stepped inside.

He was breathing hard then he managed to say, " Floor 3 please and thanks for holding the door." He smiled up at sasuke.

"No prob' I'm going to that floor as well."

The doors closed and the two were in silence for the thirty second of the elevator ride. Once the doors opened the pale boy ran out in the opposite direction as sasuke.

" What a weirdo." sasuke said as he walked in the direction of his room, walking extra slow hoping that one of the doors would open and one of his friends would stop and talk to him.

No doors opened as he had hoped and he was finally at the door.

"Well here we go…" He said to himself as he walked in. To his surprise all the lights were off, once he turned them on he saw that Narutos things were on one of the big fluffy beds. _He must be in someone else's room, thank god._ He sighed and put his things down and jumped onto the other fluffy bed, relaxing his body. He stretched his arms and got a whiff of himself, _god I stink! Got to take a shower… _He lifted himself up off the bed. He went through his bag and got out all the things he would need then walked over to the bathroom. Once inside he started the shower on hot water then got undressed, and stepped into the hot shower.

" Hey see you later shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he stepped inside the room. The lights were on and he could hear the shower going. _So Sasukes in the shower… _All sorts of thought filled his mind but he pushed them away. He walked over to his bag pulling out a cigarette and his lighter, then walked out onto the balcony to look out on the view.

"mmm that felt soo good…" Sasuke said to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. He still had on his towel so he walked to his bag pulling out some clothes. As he was looking through he noticed that they had a balcony. _cool, lets have a look see at the view. _He walked out into the cold of the outside, amazed at the view. When he got closer to the edge the wind picked up blowing his towel around. Then he got a whiff of cigarettes, looking around he finally saw the blonde. He gasped as he saw Narutos shocked face.

" Umm Sasuke...y-your towel, its…" The blonde looked away as sasuke looked down to see his towel at his feet. He screamed and ran into the room darting into the bathroom and locking the door. _How humiliating! He saw my-!!! _He burst into tears of shame as he heard the knocks at the door.

" Sasuke I...didn't see much… I-I'm sorry. Do you want some clothes?" Naruto asked in a soft tone. He waited for a while until he heard a little 'uh huh'. Then he went and grabbed the clothes that were set out on Sasukes bed, and brought them to the bathroom were a pale hand was waiting for them.

Naruto waited on his bed until he heard the bathroom door open and he saw a red faced sasuke walk over to him. He was expecting a slap in the face but it never came. Sasuke sat down on the bed next to him.

"Thank you…for getting me my clothes.." The dark haired boy didn't look Naruto in the face just down at his feet.

"Umm, your welcome. Ah...do you need me to get you something?" Sasuke just shook his head, then he laid down on Narutos bed and went under the covers.

"c-can I sleep here? I.. like the view.." He blushed a deep red as he buried his face in the pillow. Naruto, still in shock, laid down next to him on top of the covers, putting an arm around sasuke. Again to his surprise sasuke didn't stir he just laid down without moving. Taking his chance Naruto cleared his throat and look at Sasukes face.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"hmmm?" Sasuke said without opening an eye.

"Will you go out with me?"

Naruto waited for awhile until he heard a soft.

"mmm hmm."

* * *

Yay! I'm done!

Comment!

Ask me Q's if you want to !!! I will answer them!

Did you like my surprise guests from rich and famous??? I think this is my longest chapter…ever…how sad…..


End file.
